


Unexpected Guest

by CrystieV



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Snowballing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystieV/pseuds/CrystieV
Summary: Kaede is planning a romantic evening with Shuichi, but Kirumi accidentally gets there first. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Unexpected Guest

While making her rounds collecting laundry one day, Kirumi knocks on Kaede’s door. After no response, she knocks once again, and asks, “Is anyone there?”  
After a few seconds of no response, she tries the knob, and finds it open. Quietly, she walks in, and as she closes the door behind her, she sees Kaede splayed out on her bed in the nude, face flushed bright red. She has a can of whipped cream in her hand, and has sprayed some onto her stomach, apparently trying to make a heart.   
After a moment of silence, Kirumi tells her, “I’m sorry, I had assumed you weren’t here, since you didn’t respond to me- were you waiting for someone else?”   
“Y-yeah…” Kaede squeaks, apparently unable to move.   
After a second, Kirumi smiles, and chuckles, putting a hand over her mouth. When she does, Kaede breaks down laughing as well. As she laughs, Kirumi asks, “Are you trying to draw a heart with the whipped cream?”   
“Yeah…” Kaede affirms, as Kirumi walks forward, and sits on the bed next to her. Carefully, she pulls off her gloves, and takes the can of whipped cream, telling Kaede, “It must be difficult to do from that position- please, let me help.”   
Kaede nods, and watches, biting her bottom lip, as Kirumi draws a perfect heart in cream, from just below her breasts, all the way to the very top of her crotch.   
When she’s done, Kirumi squirts a dab of the cream onto her finger, and sucks it off, giving a satisfied sigh when it’s over.   
“That honestly looks pretty good,” Kaede chuckles, shivering under the cold on her stomach.   
Without saying anything, Kirumi squirts a bit more cream onto her finger, and offers it to Kaede. Kaede’s eyes sparkle as she gently takes Kirumi’s hand, and pulls her finger into her mouth, making a shiver run along Kirumi’s body. Slowly and gently, Kaede’s tongue pulls away the cream from Kirumi’s finger, while her hands keep Kirumi’s hand still.   
Kirumi looks away, beginning to blush, but she doesn’t withdraw her arm, even after she knows that there is nothing left to lick off. When Kaede’s hands begin teasing the rest of her fingers, she opens her hand, and allows Kaede to lick the next one along, running her tongue up and down it for several seconds, before wrapping it in her lips, and beginning to suck. Kirumi’s shivers intensify, and she begins to breathe heavily, unable to control herself. Kaede looks up to her, and smiles as she pulls the finger out, leaving a trail of saliva behind.   
“Hey…” Kaede asks, softly, “This whipped cream is really cold… colder than I thought it would be… do you think you would mind cleaning me up?”   
“Of course,” Kirumi responds immediately, moving to get up, “Just let me get-”   
Kaede keeps a grip on Kirumi’s hand, and tells her, “No, no… that’s not what I mean. If you don’t mind… I think you should lick it up.”   
Kirumi turns her face away once again, flushing, and asks, “Are you certain? What about the person it was originally meant for? Won’t they be disappointed?”   
“Don’t worry about that,” Kaede tells her, licking her lips, “I don’t think he’ll mind…” 

Kirumi takes a deep breath, and smiles, red spreading across her face. “I really shouldn’t be getting this uniform dirty… I don’t suppose you mind if I take it off?” she asks, already unpinning her collar.   
“Of course not,” Kaede says, stretching out her back and watching intently.   
For a minute, Kirumi elegantly disrobes, with Kaede watching every move she makes, appreciating her toned body. While not as muscular as Tenko, or as lean as Angie, Kirumi brings her own charm, in a body honed for working as long and hard as she feels necessary. When she stands up straight, wearing only her plain black bra and panty set, her body is illuminated by the light from above and behind her. Kaede’s eyes sparkle as she looks it over, and she tells Kirumi quietly, “You’re so sexy… I wish I had that kind of body…”   
As Kirumi bundles her short hair into a ponytail, she replies, “You shouldn’t get jealous of something when you already possess a splendid alternative.”   
She pushes herself onto the bed, and kneels above Kaede, establishing a domineering presence for a moment. When Kirumi smiles, Kaede feels her heart beat faster, and she covers her red face with her hands, beginning to laugh at the feeling of helplessness that she’s not used to, but enjoying so much.   
As she lowers her head to Kaede’s stomach, letting her tongue loll out, Kirumi tells her, “Personally, I’ve always liked a chubby feminine body. Not to disparage my own, but a woman with so many curves is uniquely appealing to me.”   
Her tongue begins at the top of the heart, running along the stomach collecting whipped cream, until she pulls it into her mouth, and swallows happily. Kaede squirms and shivers happily, trying and failing to press down cute squeaks and sighs of pleasure, and Kirumi holds her still with hands on her sides.   
After she licks up another bit of cream, Kirumi remarks, “For some reason... it tastes better coming from you than it usually would. You know, I’m never satisfied with just the topping of a cake- I’m going to need to taste you.”   
Kaede turns another shade redder, as Kirumi chuckles, and begins collecting cream once again with her tongue.   
After a little while, she’s done, and she wipes saliva off Kaede’s stomach for a moment, before sitting up, assuming her domineering pose once again.   
“It’s all gone... “ she says, running a hand up Kaede’s arm, rubbing her shoulder before letting it rest on her neck. “May I continue?”   
“O-of course…” Kaede replies, barely audible. 

Smiling, Kirumi leans down, and puts her lips up to Kaede’s, closing her eyes and focusing on the intensity of the moment. She slowly allows her tongue to brush past her lips, and then into Kaede’s open mouth. She finds Kaede’s tongue waiting just inside, and wraps her own around it several times, eliciting shivers.   
After a moment, she lets Kaede’s tongue go, and begins instead exploring. She moves her hands to Kaede’s neck, running them along it gently, moving over her cheeks, brushing her hair back. Kaede’s subtly shaking hands wrap around the back of her head and pull her closer, betraying how vulnerable she feels.   
After a little while, Kirumi pulls her head back, and looks into Kaede’s eyes happily. Kaede smiles, and just as Kirumi is about to kiss her neck, there’s a knock on the door.   
Kirumi freezes up, and looks at Kaede, whose smile becomes impish as she calls, “Come in~!”   
Kirumi is frozen as the door opens, and Shuichi walks in. He doesn’t see them for a moment, until he closes the door, and then he freezes.   
“Heeeey Shuichi,” Kaede chirps, watching both his and Kirumi’s faces, “You’re just in time to join us- if Kirumi is okay with it, of course.”   
Nobody says anything for a second, before Kirumi takes a deep breath, and smiles, telling Shuichi, “I’m open to trying new things. Are you?”   
Shuichi is still frozen solid for a moment, before Kaede asks gently for Kirumi to dismount her. Kirumi pushes herself off, and Kaede goes to Shuichi, whispering in his ear and making him shiver for a moment, before nodding. 

Kaede brushes past him, back toward the bed, and tells Kirumi, “He’s on-board, he’s just a little surprised. Let’s give him a little bit of space for a minute.”   
With that, Kaede wraps her arms around Kirumi’s shoulders, and pulls her close, kissing her with a more active tongue this time. Kirumi closes her eyes and wraps her arms around Kaede’s back as well, before she feels her bra being undone. When the clasps come unhooked, she pulls her body back, and quickly drops her black cups into her lap.   
Without much warning, Kaede pulls her in for another kiss, and pushes her down to the bed. It’s as if Shuichi coming in has invigorated her, made her more domineering.   
After Kaede has thoroughly explored Kirumi’s mouth with her own tongue, she pulls away. Shuichi has a hand on her shoulder, until she takes it and uses it to pull him down close, giving him a short kiss before pulling him onto the bed.  
After that, Kaede jumps over beside Kirumi, and whispers in her ear, “Do you want to give him a blowjob? It’s really fun, trust me.”   
Kirumi smiles, nodding, and Kaede smiles as well. She moves into a sitting position against the head of the bed, and tells Shuichi, “Come here, lean up against me!”  
He does so, and Kaede positions his head just below hers, holding it in her arms. She strokes his hair as she tells Kirumi quietly, “He’s all yours. Have fun!”   
Kaede pulls Shuichi’s legs apart with her own, leaving his already erect dick jutting into the open. Kirumi smiles, and leans down, grabbing it with a hand, and using her other to brush away a loose strand of hair covering her eye. 

Carefully, she wraps her lips around the very tip, making Shuichi squirm in Kaede’s arms, allowing a moan to escape his lips. She looks up at him as she brushes her tongue along it, and enjoys his nervous, quick breathing. It makes her want more.   
After a second, she closes her eyes, and begins focusing on the blowjob. She licks at the pre-cum dripping already, and runs her hand along the shaft gingerly, before letting her lips drift lower, and letting her tongue follow them, rotating around the tip slowly.   
With her free hand, she gently strokes his thigh, and she hears Kaede whispering in his ear, “Does that feel good? Do you want more?”   
As Kirumi’s lips go lower and lower, all Shuichi can manage is a series of whines and moans, which makes her want to please him more- she can’t help but begin sucking for a second, and when he moans louder, she sucks harder. She takes her hand off his shaft and holds both of his thighs down as she begins letting it push down her throat. Before she stops, she has her lips close to the bottom of the shaft, and he’s panting hard- eventually, though, she has to pull it back out to a reasonable level, so that she can breathe again. She pulls her head back for a moment, and takes a few deep breaths before diving back in, this time working more aggressively with her tongue, and sucking hard.   
Soon, Shuichi can’t take it anymore, and he begins cumming in her mouth. She enjoys the feel against her mouth, but also begins looking for somewhere to spit- then, she remembers Kaede, and closes her eyes, sucking every drop she can from Shuichi, who begins moaning once again.   
When he’s completely drained, Kirumi gets to her knees, mouth closed, and leans in to kiss a surprised Kaede. With her tongue still covered in cum, Kirumi nudges open Kaede’s lips, and pushes as much of it as possible into her mouth. Kaede’s eyes continue to be wide with surprise when Kirumi closes hers. She listens to Kaede swallowing everything she’s given, and searches her own mouth carefully for anything more, before pulling back a bit, leaving a trail of saliva between their mouths. When Kirumi opens her eyes, Kaede’s are closed, and her mouth is still wide open, looking for more.   
When Kirumi looks down at Shuichi, whose red face is pressed into her cleavage, she runs a hand over his head, and tells him, “I hope you enjoyed yourself... I love to serve.”   
He wearily nods, and she laughs, hugging him close for a second, before leaning back onto her haunches. She looks over at the clock, and tells both of them, “Oh, dear… time flies when you’re having fun, doesn’t it? I still have so much work to do today! I’m gonna have to go!”   
Both seem dazed and confused, so she pats both of their heads before getting off the bed, and beginning to get dressed again.


End file.
